


You're the best!

by Roque



Series: Married Life [4]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 22:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14603211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roque/pseuds/Roque
Summary: Jack has a "great idea." Sam's not so sure.





	You're the best!

"You're kidding, right?" Sam asked her husband as she crossed her arms over her chest, her meal in front of her temporarily forgotten about.

"It's a great idea!" Jack protested.

"It's a terrible idea!"

"But... you watch it on TV with me."

"No. I merely sit in the same room with you while you watch it. I usually have other things to do; like finishing reports."

Jack looked down at his half eaten meal and sighed. His great idea had gone up in smoke.

Sam looked at her husband and mentally kicked herself. She had tried to watch the game several times, but she just didn't get it. She knew he liked the game and always tried to watch when his team played but that didn't mean she understood what was going on.

"You'll need to explain it to me," she sighed heavily as she uncrossed her arms and let them fall loosely by her sides. She let her head back so she looked at the ceiling.

She heard Jack scrape his chair back and before she knew it he was by her side. He brought her head back up and smiled at her.

"You're the best," he said before kissing her soundly.

"I'm something," she muttered against his lips as he cupped her face in his hands.

"I got really good seats," he reminded her.

"Yeah?"

"And I got you a t-shirt."

"There was no way I was getting out of this, was there?"

"Nope," he grinned.

"I don't have to wear the Viking helmet, do I?"

"No," he laughed. "But you do get a foam finger."

Sam groaned as she shook her head. It would be an experience if nothing else.


End file.
